Applicators are known for various cosmetics such as lipstick, eye liners, eyebrow pencils, lip liners, eye shadow, or other types of cosmetics. When making lipstick, for example, it is known to fill a mold with the lipstick material, cool the mold and then remove the lipstick from the mold whereupon the lipstick is then inserted into a lipstick cup which is, in turn, inserted downwardly into a lipstick case. Such conventional procedures also include flaming steps to shine the cosmetic. The conventional techniques are not only costly but also have the disadvantage of not providing an effectively sealed applicator.
It would be desirable if techniques could be developed for more effectively forming cosmetic applicators which overcome the above disadvantages.